Y la adolescencia
by VeAn18
Summary: jejeje al fin no? Bueno creo que me deje mucho estar con la escritura! XD jejej pero por lo menos ya lo publique. 5TO CAP!XDXDXDDDD :P
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es mi primer fic y espero que lo disfruten, jejeje XD

Toda la historia se sitúa en un recóndito lugar de Amestris, que muchas personas conocen, al este de ciudad central; Risenbul.

Nos encontramos con una personaje, aparentemente sexo masculino, solo se puede ver una difusa figura a lo lejos, que baga por los senderos, **sovio de quien es no?**

El día estaba lluvioso.

**Cap. 1: **

Edward trataba de que el viento no se lo llevase lejos, por eso trataba de no caer, por las fuertes ráfagas y las dolorosas gotas de agua que caían del cielo como miles de diminutas agujas.

Lo bueno es que pudo divisar una casa que él ya conocía **y como**

Golpeo la puerta y le abrió una joven rubia de ojos azules **ya saben no? **

Win: Que haces aquí ED? Hoy la abuela no esta, y AL?

Ed: Se fue a una cita con su nueva novia, desde que recupero su cuerpo no se que tiene que todos los días sale, no se sabe a donde, es increíble!

Winry se ríe

Win: Pero no me dijiste que haces aquí?

Ed: estaba paseando cuando empezó a llover y lo mas cerca era tu casa Win.

Win: Bueno. Lo hace pasar **la mala hasta que no tuvo explicaciones no lo hizo pasar**

Ed se queda en la sala mientras Win busca una toalla para él.

Se queda pensando hasta que da un salto, Win decide asustarlo.

Win: te traje la toalla tonto.

Ed frunce el ceño y se la arrebata de las manos. Se seca.

Ya era de noche y Winry estaba rendida, todo el día estuvo confeccionando auto mails para los miles de pedidos, es que es una ingeniera muy prestigiosa.

Win: Ed si no te importa me voy a dormir, estoy rendida.

Ed. No hay problema yo también me voy a dormir.

Los 2 estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero una estaba en vela.

Ed estaba en la cama, algo mojado y con frío, tenia su mente en blanco, no podía dormir. Pero de repente en su mente apareció una figura. Una figura que él conocía. Una figura que hizo que todo mal saliera de su frío cuerpo.

De repente su frío comienza a disminuir, cada vez mas, la temperatura se va estabilizando, pero ya excedió un limite, el calor ya se hace insoportable, así que decide salirse de la cama.

Fue rápido al baño privado. Se mira al espejo. Se lava la cara.

Ed:_ Por que siento esto? Que me pasa? Estoy loco? Winry es mi mejor amiga, nada mas. Creo que debo volver a la cama._

Llego a su cama, se acuesta y pone una almohada en su cara. Luego de un rato, empieza a soñar. Sueños pecaminosos. Sueños mas allá de nuestras mas frenéticas ilusiones. Mas allá de lo conocido **waw**

Da un salto, y se queda sentado en la cama. Su transpiración corría por su cara. Todo su cuerpo se hizo un mar de humanidad.

Ed pudo notar algo. Algo extraño. Algo que él nunca sintió.

Una sensación extraña, pero a su vez, sentía que su cuerpo la reconocía. Las vibraciones en su cuerpo eran inevitables, él no podía ignorar su naturaleza. No podía ignorar su instinto, era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa. Se tuvo que rendir.

Se paro y miro para todos lados, se sentía confuso. Sentía hambre **de comida ojoXD**

Bajo a la cocina y busco algo para comer. Agarro algo que encontró en la alacena, se lo comió y decidió subir.

De repente divisa una puerta al final del corredor que estaba cerrada.

Se acerca cada vez mas y cuando esta en frente de la puerta, una sensación recorre todo su excitado cuerpo.

Sin pensar pone su mano en el picaporte y abre la puerta.

Sin hacer ruido, la cierra.

De repente ve una persona durmiendo. Con la luz de la luna podía verla.

La sensación aumenta cada paso.

Cada vez esta mas cerca de ella. Se sienta en el piso para mirarla.

Se queda un largo rato mirándola.

De repente su pulso aumenta. La presión en sus venas rebasa los limites. Siente que todo su cuerpo quema. Siente la necesidad de apagar esa llama que le quema por dentro. Una llama que hace que explote su ser. Una llama que hace que su mente se apague.

De repente siente que una fuerza frenética lo invade. Una fuerza que no puede controlar. Se levanta. Mira a Winry. Empieza a temblar. Quiere luchar pero no puede.

De repente siente una vos. Una vos suave, pero agitada y temblorosa.

Win: Se lo que tu cuerpo pide.

Winry se da vuelta, lo mira.

Ella tenia una cara extraña. Una cara que él no reconocía.

Win: Se lo que tu cuerpo pide a gritos, porque él mío me lo pide a mi también.

Su cara aprecia desesperada, estaba loca. Loca por él. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, su cuerpo estaba invadido por miles de demonios hambrientos.

Da un salto. Se para frente a él.

Lo mira. Ed siente miedo. Siente miedo, no de la chica, sino de sus deseos.

Podrá saciar esos deceso incontrolables?

Ed mira la puerta, quiere escapar, pero sus deseos lo detienen, era un vi ven de locura.

En un instante Winry se le abalanza. Era una fiera hambrienta de sangre.

Fue tan brusca que lo tira al piso. Ed se siente desorbitado, no entiende lo que pasa.

Pero Winry estaba segura de lo que hacia. Agarra su cara y lo besa tan apasionadamente que respirar no era algo importante en ese momento.

De repente una intrusa entra en su boca. Ed recupero el sentido.

Era como un remolino sedante, que iba y venia. Era como si sus lenguas tuvieran vida.

De repente Ed sintió unas manos. Unas manos que querían arrancarle la piel. Unas manos lujuriosas.

Continuara...

JEJEJE bueno, espero que se hayan deleitado con mi fic loco XD, pero no se pongan mal, seguira, se los prometo y cada vez se pondra mejor jejejje Pnganme reviews si no es molestia GRACIAS


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno queridos amigos aqui tienen el 2do cap de mi edowin XD XD, gracias, muchisimas gracias por los reviews y como agradesimiento, les publico este cap. para que lo disfruten, creo que ya es sufisiente matirio esperar la continuasion de un fic, yo lo odio, asique no quiero que ustedes les pase asique, A DISFRUTAR...

...El éxtasis es inevitable. Era como si todos sus sentidos se apagasen para dejar lugar a algo siniestro, pero hipnotizaste.

Winry comienza a desabrochar la intrusa camisa, cada botón hacia que sus sentidos pierdan fuerza, cada vez mas y mas.

Ed sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía en cada botón, sentía que el tiempo paraba en cada uno, pero los hambrientos besos, rebasaban sus limites, era su turno.

Ed empuja levemente a Win y ella deja que ese introvertido ser le gane. Ed comienza a besar su cuello. Ella no quería gritar, presentía que sus gritos iban a aturdirlo, por eso toma la trenza de Ed, tira de ella, el placer era insoportable, su imaginación estaba en su punto limite.

Ed comienza a descender, el camisón de Win era un gran obstáculo y decide desatarlo. El nudo se hacia cada vez mas imposible de deshacer, era como si algo lo detuviese. Se sentía, irritado, ansioso. No sabia bien lo que se iba a encontrar, pero él estaba dispuesto a todo. El nudo ya era una molestia, para los 2. Los dos ansiosos. Ed recurre a algo inesperado, estira su brazo mecánico y hace que su dedo índice se transforme en una pequeña daga **si puede transmutar su brazo, por que no un dedo?** y entonces rasga el camisón, haciendo que al mirar, se estremezca, repentinamente.

Ella se sentía frenética, deseosa da mas y mas, pero los besos no eran suficientes, su lujurioso ser pedía a gritos saber como era Ed fuera de esos ropajes intrusos que no dejaban que ella liberara todos sus mas hambrientos deseos.

Sin interrumpir a Ed en su trabajo, y sin dejar ella de disfrutar, estira sus manos para encontrarse con una prenda, el pantalón de Ed. Rápida y desesperadamente trata de arrancarlo, pero no podía, tenia que desabrocharlo, pero...

Win: MALDITO SINTURON! DESABRÓCHATE DE UNA VEZ!

Ed pone dulcemente su dedo en la boca de ella, como queriendo callarla, sonríe simpáticamente. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

Ed se detuvo un momento para desabrochar el cinturón y el primer botón del pantalón, lo demás se lo dejaría a Winry.

Hubo un momento en que no hubo ninguna clase de contacto. Los dos se quedaron hipnotizados mirando al otro. Sus mentes estaban en blanco. No comprendían su comportamiento.

De repente Ed se para y estira su mano para ayudarla a ella para que se levantase también. Ella sin pensar le da la suya.

Cuando los 2 estaban parados, Ed la lleva a la cama, pero ella no caminaba, se sentía extraña, no se había reconocido, se sentía avergonzada de sus actos.

Edward la mira con dulzura y deja salir un gemido, una risa entre dientes. Ya comprendía.

Ella todavía parada al lado de la puerta, quieta. Ed se le acerca y la distrae para que mirase para otro lado y rápidamente la alza en el aire. El ríe suavemente. Ella se sonroja **después de todo ahora se sonroja la caradura jeje** y lentamente camina hacia la cama. En cuanto estuvieron allí, se sentían raros, se sentían calmos, se sentían sin ninguna motivación.

De repente Winry sale de la cama y sale de la habitación.

Edward estaba confundido.

Paso una largo rato y Winry no venia.

Baja las escaleras lentamente.

Ella abajo estaba asustada, no sabia que hacer, se sentía sucia. Entonces decide meterse a bañar, después de todo estibo tanto tiempo en la cocina meditando, que Ed ya estaría dormido.

Pero él estaba despierto, preocupado por ella.

La busco silenciosamente por toda la casa, no la podía encontrar.

De repente oye agua caer, oye que su amiga se baña.

Ed: _No vallas para allá, no es correcto, recuerda lo que paso hace un rato, quieres volver a ser otra persona? Quieres volver a intimidar a Winry? Quieres que ella te odie para siempre?._

Pone sus manso en sus oídos tratando de no escuchar el agua caer de la ducha.

Inevitablemente siente una sensación vigorizaste , pero a la vez le producía miedo. Sabia que se estaba transformando de nuevo. El solo pensar que ella estaba allí, en el baño, sacándose y lavándose todo rastro de su maravilloso trabajo, era suficiente como para que quiera dejar su marca otra vez y que perdurara por siempre.

sorry...

Continuara...

Les aclaro que va a haber mas capis y que cada uno, creo yo, se le van a ir agregando toquesitos picantitos, que supongo que les gustara. Bueno como siempre espero que les halla gustado XD y sigan poniendo reviews, que me encantan!


	3. Chapter 3

TARAN TARAN! EH AQUI EL 3ER CAPITULO DE MI FIC! espero que lo lean detenidamente y que les guste y una aclarasion: este cap creo que tiene un poquin mas de picantito que el anterior asique creo que les va gustar, asique A DISFRUTAR SE AH DICHO!JEJEJE XDDDD...

**Cap. 3 **

Ed sentía que aquel feroz animal estaba regresando, todavía trataba de taparse fuertemente los oídos para no escuchar el agua de la ducha caer, era un martirio!

No quería volver a avergonzarse por sus actos...de repente dio un salto al mirar hacia abajo...trata de taparlo, pero no podía, era mas fuerte que él.

Ed: _no otra vez, no! Por favor!_

Winry todavía seguía en la ducha y siguiendo su costumbre diaria en el baño:

Ella siempre para bañarse se lleva un gran plato de frutillas para comérselo mientras se baña. Es su fruta favorita. **Jua jua jua risa de bruja**

Edward estaba frenético, no savia que hacer.

Winry lavaba su cabello cuando se le antojo una de sus preciadas frutillas.

Saco la mano por la cortina y tanteo para encontrar el plato, pero no estaba.

Siguió tanteando hasta que en el aire encuentra una mano sosteniendo una frutilla.

La agarro, se la comió, y dijo:

Win: Gracias!

Pero de repente Win se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba del todo normal

Una mano pasándole frutillas? 

Entonces decidió mirar...

Estaba allí Edward comiéndolas, sentado en el inodoro, bamboleando su pierna metálica de aquí para allá, mirándola fijamente...

Sus ojos eran diferentes a los de siempre, eran ojos llenos de deseo, llenos de sed, unos ojos lujurioso, unos ojos que a cada centímetro devoran cada imagen.

Ella se asusto, y cierra la cortina rápidamente.

Win: _no lo mires, no lo mires! No! Es demasiado tentador! NO! Tengo que aguantar!_

Edward seguía allí, esperando..

Win mira disimuladamente para ver que hacia, pero él la miraba fijamente.

Ed no sabia mas que hacer para despertar el apetito voraz de Win, así que agarro una frutilla y empezó a juguetear con ella...mientras ella observaba..

Se la metía en la boca y la giraba.. se la sacaba.. la lamía lentamente.

Cada lamida era para Win una sensación mas que se acumulaba, y se acumulaba.

De nuevo se mete para adentro de la bañera, tratando de no imaginar cosas que la llevarían a volver a ser la misma fogosa chica sedienta de carne de antes.

De repente ve un pantalón que cae a sus pies. Era el pantalón de Ed..

Lo agarra todo mojado del piso de la bañera lo pone fuera, pero...

Edward se encontraba sentado en el piso, jugando con la misma frutilla, con esos boxers que ella siempre quiso ver, moviendo un pie, y con una sonrisita en sus labios.

Ella no podía mas, era irresistible, es imagen, tan deseosa.

Trata de pelear contra sus impulsos..

Win: _maldito seas Edward, maldito el cuerpo que tienes, maldito seas!_

Ed seguía allí esperando pacientemente... pero de repente se abre la cortina.

Winry lo mira fijamente **tenia una toalla eh!**

En sus ojos se podía ver sus deseos, su sed, su hambre.

Sale de la bañera y lo mira fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

Se agacha y le arrebata la frutilla de la mano a Ed y se la mete entera en la boca, masticándola lenta y suavemente.

Win: _aquí tienes un poco de tu propio pastel! Jeje_

Un hilo rojo sale de su boca...Edward se levanta y lo lame lentamente...

Las sensaciones que sentían los dos eran indescriptibles.

La atrevida lengua **de Ed** recorre la mejilla de Win, lentamente...y baja suavemente por su cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera...vuelve a subir y recorre sus labios...el beso fue tan apasionado y salvaje...y luego los 2 se relamían, sintiendo el sabor de la pasión y de las frutillas.

Winry empuja a Ed lentamente...se sube encima de él y estira su brazo para alcanzar otra frutilla... se la mete en la boca y juguetea, luego se la quita y la pasa por los labios de Ed...él no podía resistirse a esa imagen tan provocadora...

Abre su boca y Win le mete la frutilla...la sostiene con su boca y Win se le acerca y le da un mordisco...de repente Edward pone su mano en el cuello de ella y la besa...los 2 masticaban aquella frutilla como si fueran uno..

Ed se sienta... Win lo sigue...

Ed comienza a acariciar la espalda de Win, su espalda era como una blanca hoja en donde él escribiría mil poemas...

Sus dedos recorren esa suave y tersa piel, y el único obstáculo era esa estorbosa toalla que comienza a descender...

Win al mismo tiempo besaba el cuello de Ed, cada beso y cada caricia eran suficientes como para que esa bomba de tiempo explotara de una vez por todas...

El piso helado no era problema, porque el fuego pasional que ellos emitían era mas fuerte.

De repente Win se para...Ed no lo comprende...la mira...

Winry tenia una sonrisita en sus labios.. estaba allí parada y él allí sentado en aquel frío piso...

Win se da vuelta y deja ver su espalda descubierta...**todavía tenia la toalla** coloca un pie en el escalón de la bañera...se agacha y comienza a lamer su pierna, que a pesar de toda esa ardiente pasión seguía mojada...mirándolo fijamente.

Esa imagen era para Ed tan irresistible, sentía unas enormes ganas de tenerla en sus brazos pero ese juego no se juega de a uno...

Ed estira su brazo metálico y toma el plato de frutillas...toma una frutilla y comienza el mismo jueguito de antes, pero...le da un mordisco y comienza a pasar la frutilla por su brazo...el rastro rojo del jugo de la frutilla se notaba visiblemente...y comienza a lamer ese hilo rojo que recorría su brazo.

Una gota roja comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a su torso desnudo...

Win se acerca y con un dedo recorre la piel de Ed y se mete el dedo en la boca, lamiendo aquel jugo rojo...

Ed no puede mas así que empuja lentamente a Win y se sube encima de ella...

Comienza a recorrer el cuello de ella con sus hambrientos besos, que cada uno para ella eran insoportables, ese estremecimiento y sentimiento eran inigualables...

Ed comienza a descender y comienza a besar ese blanco brazo...

Luego vuelve a bajar en el brazo y comienza a besar el costado del torso de ella, para ella eso era mas irresistible cada vez...

Win comienza a acariciar la espalda de Ed, pasaba sus dedos por cada rincón muy lentamente, subía y bajaba, subía de nuevo y bajaba otra vez, hasta que llego a un obstáculo. Esos irresistibles pero estorbosos boxers...

Win lo empuja lentamente y se le sube encima y se sienta encima de las piernas de Ed **Ed seguía acostado **comienza a besar y recorrer el torso desnudo de él, luego lentamente desciende y se encuentra con el nudo que sostiene esos boxers...

Suavemente con su boca desata esas ataduras, que para ella eran como cadenas que la separaban de lo que ella mas desea.

Continuara...

No me asesinen por favor! ya se que es una molestia tener que esperar la continuasion de un fic, pero sino cual es el sentido?

Bueno como siempre ojala que les haua gustado y espero que dejen reviews jejejje CHAN XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, primero y prinscipal perdon por haber tardado mas que nunca, la maldita escuella exije cosas no? jejejjeje bue...sacando todo eso creo que les va gustar...asique TARANTARAN!XD XD :P**

**Cap.4:**

Luego lentamente comienza a ascender por aquel torso desnudo...el ombligo...el pecho...el cuello...una mejilla...y...un beso tan fogoso y eterno, imposible de no querer mas del orto.

Luego Ed se levanta para también aportar algo a la inmensidad del amor... pero... de repente Win se levanta y con una mirada desafinaste y al mismo tiempo picara, abre la puerta y sale del baño, dejando a Ed con una frustración de no haber hecho lo que quería...

Ed: _Pero que pretende ahora! Es inhumano! Dejarme aquí...solito..._

Win: _Me vengaré muajajajaja! Soy mala, muy mala! Muajajajaja._

Ed se levanta, un poco frustrado pero a la vez sentía que ese fuego interno que le carcomía la carne, se iba avivando cada vez mas y mas...

Ed mira para los dos lados del pasillo del primer piso...no la veía...

No quiso llamarla.

De puntillas de pie fue a la habitación... no estaba allí!.

Pero pudo divisar aquella toalla...

Edward se sentía confundido... ¿Dónde se había metido esa chica?

Mira hacia las escaleras y decide bajar...

Tampoco se encontraba allí...que frustración!

Entonces Ed decide recostarse en el sillón del living, sin saber siquiera para que, pero solo se recostó, maldiciendo entre dientes...

Pasaron 15 minutos...20...25... y Win no aparecía...y ante tanta espera Ed se queda levemente dormido...

De repente escucha una leve risita, y esa risita la reconocía muy bien...

Ante esto decide levantarse ...pero...No podía!

Ni tampoco ver...tenia algo ante sus ojos...una venda?

Ed¿?¿?¿?¿?

De repente sintió unas cálidas manos que le recorrían el costado del pecho...eso fue en parte escalofriante **de miedo** y en parte muy pero muy bigorizante...

Ed trata de estirar su brazo pero no podía también estaban atados!...

Y ante las risitas se dio cuenta de que esa chica se había alejado de su alcance.

Ed: Maldita seas Winry! Ya veras cuando te agarre!

Ed trata de safarse pero no podía, tantos años de manejarse en la mecánica esa chica había desarrollado mucho fuerza, que se notaba notablemente en esos malditos nudos.

Win: _Muajajajaja estas en mis manos! Muajajajaja._

Win se acerca en cuanto ve que Ed se agota de tanto forcejear...

Se le acerca y le agarra el mentón y lo besa...y él hace lo mismo **aunque estés todo atado vas a poder dar un beso **ella se aleja fuera de su alcance y él casi se cae en el intento de alcanzar esa boca, y de hecho se cae al piso y cae boca abajo...

Maldice fuertemente...

Ella se ríe...

Edward en ese momento se sentía muy de mal humor, ella estaba siendo demasiado inhumana, como podía hacer eso!...pero...esa idea se le fue pronto de la cabeza...

Win se sienta arriba de...**el culo carajo! Jejeje **y comienza a besar y acariciar lentamente su espalda...

Arriba y abajo, izquierda y derecha...

Pero de repente Ed siente que Win para y...

Ed¿?¿?¿?

La confusión de repente desaparece y siente en su espalda una calidez, hermosa pero...y esa sensación de tener dos cosas en la espalda? Que era eso?Dos cosas subes y cálidas que de tanta confusión no pudo reconocer...

De repente siente un gran estremecimiento...esa calidez y suavidad era totalmente bigorizante y muy excitante.

Ed de repente se zafa sin que Win se diera cuenta, lo disimula..

De repente Win siente dos manos que le agarraban la cintura...

Win: _cuanto mas hibas a tardar? Jejeje_

Ed tantea y detecta que ella no tiene ninguna prenda en el torso...

Siente esa cálida y hermosa piel que a él mas le fascina...

Ed se incorpora y se sienta...**todavía con la venda en los ojos**... y al respirar nota que había alguien muy cerca de él pero no llegaban a hacer contacto, su respiración agitada rebotaba sobre ella...

Win se le acerca mas y lo abraza y él comienza acariciando su espalda descubierta y sintiendo en su pecho lo que sentía en su espalda hasta hace un momento

Win susurra cosas en el oído de aquel muchacho y él comienza a besarle el cuello...recorría el hombro... el brazo que lo levanta lentamente y besándolo lo pone alrededor de su cuello...

Ella se sentía mas ardiente que nunca...él igual...

Win lo besa en la boca y mientras lo hace comienza a desatar la venda que él tenia puesta...

Ed la mira muy dulcemente pero con un toque de fogosidad...y la recorre con la mirada...

Ella mira disimuladamente para todos lados...se sentía un poquitin avergonzada..

Ed: Eres inmensamente hermosa...

De repente Win siente que se sonroja y lo mira...

Él se levanta, la mira y se agacha para alzarla en sus brazos...

De hecho Win rápidamente ya estaba en el aire...en los brazos de él...

Ed comienza a caminar...sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos celestes que lo hacían derretirse...

Ella lo mira igual, con ojos cálidos.

En un instante llegan al la habitación en donde había comenzado todo...

Él abre la puerta...entra...y la cierra por detrás...sin apartar la vista de esos ojos cálidos...

Se acerca a la cama y la recuesta sobre ella...

Su corazón latía fuertemente...pero no latía por el deseo o por la lujuriosidad, como antes...sino esos latidos eran diferentes...eran latidos de un amor inmenso...un amor que él estaba decidido a darle, a entragarle para toda su vida...

Ed: No me había dado cuenta que tus ojos brillaran tanto...ni que fueran tan bonitos...

Esas palabras hacían que el corazón de Win se volviera loco...

Ed: ...Ni que la inmensidad de tu hermosura fuera tan asombrosa...

Win se sentía extraña... y una lagrima roda por su cara, se sentía mas feliz que nunca...

Ed se le queda mirando...contemplándola con una dulce sonrisa...

En un instante se acerca cada vez mas y mas y sube a la cama, en donde esa escultura perfecta yacía allí también...

Ella pone sus manos alrededor de la cara de él, y él hace lo mismo...y cierran los ojos y sonríen tocándose frente con frente...y a los dos se les cae una lagrima...

Se miran...sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca **los de los 2 **... y se besan muy dulcemente...

Ese beso hizo que los dos descendieran y se acuesten sobre ese lecho amoroso...

El beso fue mas eterno que nunca...

Con ella abajo, él comienza a besarle el cuello y el hombro...que eran como caricias...

Y sus manos comienzan a bajar lentamente y se encuentra con una prenda de ropa interior, que muy lenta y dulcemente comienza a despojar...hasta que no esta mas...

Sus manos recorren la pierna de ella muy suavemente, esas caricias y sensaciones eran hermosas...

Ella comienza a bajar los brazos y hace lo mismo con los boxers de Ed...y...cuando...sus cuerpos...estaban...totalmente despojados...de sus ropas...y...expuestos...hacia el otro...comenzaba ese místico ritual...

Win muestra algo de molestia, un dolor...pero a medida que los segundos pasaban se hacia mas placentero, y mas y mas hasta que el dolor desapareció...

Besos... caricias... miradas...

El placer era inexplicable, era algo que nunca en sus vidas habían podido experimentar, era algo hermoso... algo poderoso...

Esa barrera de virginidad había dado paso a una inexplicable transformación.

Esa mezcla peligrosa de desenfrenado amor y placer...era totalmente hipnotizaste, hipnotizaste por la inmensidad de su belleza...

Los besos y las caricias habían ido mas allá de todo...

Buno queridos amigos les dejo una propuesta:

Si quieren que lo siga o si quieren que lo deje ahi como esta!

la verdad no sabia si dejarlo asi o seguirlo asique se los dejo a ustedes, crciasy dejen reviews jejeje


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno jejeje perimero que nada pido disculpas por haver tardado taanto en publicar otro fic y 2do creo que este capi les va a gustar jua jau XD XD XD **

**Cap. 5:**

De repente se oye abajo un ruido fuerte, como el azote deuna puerta.

Win: Ed no oíste nada?

Ed para de besarle el cuello...

Ed: Ehh?

Win: Que si no oíste nada raro?

Ed: No porque?

Win: Creo que entro alguien a la casa!

Ed: No debe ser nad...

AHHHHH AHHHH AHHH ALPHONSE!

Ed y Win se miran con una desesperación tal en los ojos que saltaron rápidamente de la cama...

Win: ED! NO ENCUENTRO MI ROPA!

Ed: SHHH NO HAGAS RUIDO...NO ENCUENTRO TAMPOCO LA MIA!

Win: Que hacemos?

Ed: No se, no se..

Win: Salgamos de aquí!

Ed: Pero... no tenemos...

Win: Dije salgamos.

Ed: Bueno, entonces tápate con esa sabana...

Ed estira un brazo y agarra la sabana que estaba toda húmeda... y la envuelve..

Se miran y de repente...

Win: Ed no ahora no! No ves que no estamos en una situación romántica?

Ed: Pero...cuando estas así asustada no lo puedo evitar...

Win: Bueno, pero ahora no!

Los 2 salieron de la habitación en cuclillas para que "esa persona" no los viera..

Y se oían desde arriba los gemidos de una joven...

AHHH ALL AL AHH ALLPHONSE!

Bajaron las escaleras sin hacer ruido y ven a Alphonse tirado en el suelo al lado del sillón...pero...no se encontraba a solas...

Win: Ey Ed ese no es...

Ed: Si es! Tenia que ser, déjame que lo mato!

Win lo agarra del brazo y le impide irrumpir en aquel ritual...

Win: No creo que estés presentable...

Ed se mira...

Ed: Tienes razón pero luego vera! Y cierra el puño en señal de enojo.

Win: Espera! Frunce el ceño

Ed se queda quieto y la mira con cara de no entender nada...

Win: Esa chica no es...es... ES NELLY!

Ed abre los ojos como platos del asombro...

Win: Es una tramposa! Y yo siempre pense que era una persona recta, firme, y ahora vela...rebolcandose con TU hermanito...

Ed: Ahora que lo pienso...Ya era hora de que Al se fijara en una chica...

Ed: _Ese es mi Al, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano mayor!_

Win: Que le esta haciendo!

Los 2 miran con unos ojos mas grandes que platos...

Ed gira la cabeza en forma tal que la posición optada por su hermano y su amiga pueda ser comprensible...

Ed: En donde aprendió eso!

De repente siente unas manos que le recorrían la espalda...era Win pero...ella no quitaba la vista de esos 2...

Ed la mira y en sus labios se esboza una sonrisa...

Win lo mira y ella también sonríe...

Ed: Vamos para arriba que estos 2 tórtolos no van a desocuparse en un laaargo tiempo...

Ella le da una sonrisita de aprobación

Entonces se dan vuelta y emprenden el camino de vuelta a la habitación...estaban tan contentos que Win le pellizca el culito a Ed y deja salir una picarona carcajada.

Cuando llegan a la habitación Ed alza en el aire a Win y la tira en la cama...

Ella se ríe...deja salir una carcajada...y se arrodilla arriba de la cama...

Y él se ríe y...

Ed: GRR GRRRR SOY EL TIGRE MALO QUE QUIERE COMERSE AL CONEJITO GRRR con voz ronca

Win: AY NO TIGRE MALO!

Ed: GRR TE VOY A COMER!

Y se abalanza encima de ella...

Win se ríe a carcajadas...

Win: AYY TIGRE MALO JUA JUA JUA

Entre tantos gruñidos y risitas picaronas comienzan el mismo ritual anterior...

Ed la besa muy apasionadamente...y los besos comenzaban a descender...el cuello el hombro...el brazo...el costado del tórax...etc.

Y mientras Win se encargaba de besar y acariciar delicadamente a él...

Sus ojos sedientos eran irreconocible...

De repente Win le susurra algo en el oído a Ed...

Ed le da un gesto de aprobación y salen de la cama riendo...

Se tapan con esas sabanas húmedas y salen de la habitación...

Y van hacia el baño principal...

Entran y Win notablemente se encontraba feliz y saltaba festejando...

Ed sale de la habitación y al rato vuelve con algo en las manos...una bincha con orejitas de gato que Win había utilizado en una fiesta de disfraces cuando era pequeña y se lo pone...

Ed: GRRR SOY EL TIGRE MALO GRRR

Win: AY QUE LINDO GATITO!

Y Ed se le tire encima y comienza a besarla por aquí ...por allá...

Y Win abre la cortina de la ducha y la abre para que salga el agua...

Win: El minino esta muy sucio la mami lo va lavar bien...

Y Ed se agarra las orejas de gato y pone una cara de inocencia...

Win: VENI GATO! VENI CON MAMÁ QUE TE QUIERE TANTO!

Ed. GRRR TENGO UNA MAMI MALA!

Y Win se le tira encima y los 2 entran en la ducha...

Mientras tanto Al y Nelly estaban haciendo de las suyas...

De repente Al salta de encima de Nelly y la alza en el aire como si fuera una bolsa de papas...

Nelly de la felicidad ríe y ríe moviendo las piernas...

Suben las escaleras y Al abre la puerta de la habitación...

Y de repente para y se queda quieto...

Nelly: Que sucede Al?

Al la baja y los 2 se quedan allí parados mirando aquel desorden...

Nelly: Que sucedió aquí! Es un desorden!

Al: Pero...esto...aquí...aquí sucedió algo raro.

Los 2 se acercan a la cama...se encontraba hecha un desastre...las sabanas salidas...las almohadas tiradas por el piso...pero...encuentran algo en particular...

Al: Esto...estos son los...pantalones de...de mi hermano...

Nelly: Y mira aquí hay mas ropa pero...jejeje...no creo que tu hermano use esto. Y muestra una bombacha rosada con pintitas negras.

Al: Pero que sucedió aquí! Parece que alguien arraso la habitación!

Ed y Win se encontraban muy ocupados besándose y acariciándose y no oyeron nada...

GRRR GRRR GRRR JEJEJE

Gruñidos, carcajadas, besos, caricias...

En un momento Ed empuja levemente a Win y se acuestan en el piso de la bañera...

Entonces Ed la mira esperando alguna señal...

Y entonces ella asiste con la cabeza...

AHHH EDDD ED AHH EDWARD...EDWARD ELRIC!

GRRR GRRR NO TE ME ESCAPARAS!

El placer era tan grande que los gritos de Winry se podían oír desde lejos...

Win para poder calmarse mordía sus labios tratando de no gritar pero no lograba evitarlo.

GATITO RONRONÉAME!

Y Ed comienza a ronronear mientras la besa con una gran pasión.

El sentimiento de placer que sentían los 2 era mucho mayor que antes...

Cuando pudieron descansar un rato y toma aire para continuar en el baño irrumpe Alphonse y Nelly ...

Al: QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!

**Continuara...**

**JEJEJEJE Bueno sorry no puedo evitar cortar los capitulos en la mejor parte, es una mala costumbre! XDDDD**

**Bueno como siempre espero que les alla gustado bla bla bla y dejenme reviews! jejeje Chan! XD XD XDDD :P :P :P**


End file.
